


(It won't be) Unseen

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bruce goes to check on Jason and gets an eyeful, Crying During Sex, I almost left it there, Light daddy kink, M/M, Protectiveness, Slade's a bastard who knows exactly what he's doing, Tumblr Prompt, can be brujay if what to interpret it that way, or paternal, reeeeally short, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Bruce just meant to check up on Jason. Everyone said he worried too much and threw around words like 'paranoid' and 'overprotective'.After what he saw though, Bruce was going to worry even more.





	(It won't be) Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Not sure if this will work as a prompt or not, but Jason and Slade (or anyone really) have some kinky smut going on, but don't realize Bruce (or Barbara?) is watching them through a live feed from a camera that was installed in Jason apartment or maybe they do know and Jason is trying to make Bruce jealous (or just give a show) or some sort of three-way happens?_
> 
> This one was kind of short, but I decided to bring it over anyway since it ended up pretty fun. Enjoy!

Bruce had just meant to check up on Jason. Things had been quiet from him lately and Bruce had been worried that he’d gotten himself into trouble. 

This wasn’t the trouble he’d imagined. 

“Good boy… just like that,” Slade grinned as he fucked into Bruce’s former ward. 

There were tears streaming down Jason’s face and Bruce would already have been out of the door if the eager way Jason met each thrust didn’t show his obvious enjoyment of the rough treatment. Even if it was obviously consensual, Bruce still had half a mind to drive over there and put a stop to everything. That was still his boy damnit and Slade was at least 3x his age. 

“More…” Jason groaned, trying to arch even closer, “Please, more.”

“That’s not how you ask for that,” Slade chuckled, his pace hard but torturously slow. 

With the camera angle, it was almost like he was putting Jason on display. Jason's chest heaved and shuddered under his autopsy scar, his thighs gripping Slade's hips as he struggled against Slade's strength and tried to quicken the pace without any success . A frustrated tear escaped the corner of his eye and Bruce wanted to strangle Slade.

Nobody should ever be allowed to hold down his boy like that. Jason should have someone who cherished him, not some old man who just used him for his own desires... Jason should never have to beg for what he wanted. 

“Dammit Slade-” Jason growled, his head banging back in a way that made Bruce want to hold him and check him over for injuries. Not that that was an appropriate thought to be having given what he was seeing. Bruce should stop watching, but he told himself he continued because Slade couldn’t be trusted and there was no telling what he might do while Jason was this vulnerable. 

Slade’s eyes caught on the camera and grinned, snapping his hips forward forcefully making Jason sob and Bruce hate the mercenary even more. 

‘Mine’ Slade mouthed at the camera. To Jason he said, “You know what I want.”

“Please…” Jason panted, his cheeks flushed with slight humiliation, his lashes wet, and his legs trembling, “Please… daddy, give me more.”

Bruce broke the glass he was holding. 

Somehow, he was going to make Slade pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Slade's playing with fire here. The Bats are too easy to torment. Whatever Bruce tried to pull after this is not going to be appreciated by Jason. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page as well as shorter requests that won't make it to AO3.


End file.
